Dreadful School Year
by my lil' cherry blossom
Summary: this school year sakura intends konoha fire high.....please just readandreview i suck at summaries so read and review....rated T to be safe i havent decided pairings yet....this is a one shot only.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

Chapter One Meeting Itachi

A girl with pink hair named Sakura stood in front of the large broad doors of Konoha Fire High.

The girl was holding her binder in front of her chest while she carried a backpack that was black.

She was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that was plain.

She had sparkly emerald eyes along with soft pale skin.

Her shoes accessories and socks were all black to match her outfit.

She sighed and thought, 'Another new school means another new pack of fanboys.'

Sakura went in the doors and not to her surprise she saw all of the boys stop and stare with lust in their eyes.

'**Looks like you have fanboys already.'**

'-sigh-

That's the tenth time of my whole school years.'

'**Ha….ha….ha….c'mon we got to find the office.'**

'-sigh-'

She went around the compass trying to find a sign that says 'Office' while getting a lot of cat calls when she passes the boys.

She stopped at the hall looking lost for a bit.

Soon enough someone tapped onto her shoulder.

Sakura turned around and saw a girl with pale lavender eyes with no pupils and short purplish-blue hair.

"Y-you l-look n-new h-here, a-are y-you l-lost?" asked the stuttering girl.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"H-hi, I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Hi Hinata I was minding if you can show me where the office is."

"Sure Sakura-san."

"Please just call me Sakura, saying Sakura-'san' kind of makes me feel a bit old."

"H-hai, S-Sakura, I-if y-you f-fallow m-me, t-the o-office I-is t-this w-way."

"Thanks Hinata."

"N-no p-problem!"

Hinata took Sakura back to where she came from and right next to the doors where Sakura came in…a few feet away was the door to the office.

"T-that's t-the o-office."

"Thank you Hinata."

"Y-your w-welcome."

Hinata flashed Sakura a smile and Sakura smiled back.

Sakura went in the office and saw the attendance lady/nurse, Shizune.

She said, "I'm here for my schedule. I'm the new student."

"Aa, so you must be Haruno Sakura?" asked Shizune.

"Hai, I am."

"Here is your schedule….have a nice day."

Shizune handed Sakura her class schedule. Sakura put it in the front of her binder so she can read it instead of taking it out all of the time.

'**Okay, so what do we have?'**

'For period 1: Homeroom/Kakashi in RM 31, then Period 2: Reading/Anko in RM 14C, then Period 3: PE/Gai the girls go in RM 14A, then Period 4: Lang. Arts/Anko in RM 14C,then Lunch, then Period 5: Drama/Kakashi in RM 31, then Period 6: Science/Orichimouru in RM 14B, then Period 7: Free Period/check in with 8th period teacher, then Period 8: Social Studies/Iruka in RM 1, and finally Period 9: Art/Kareina in RM 7.'

'**Wow 9 periods excluding lunch that's a lot.'**

'-sigh- come on we better go and look for RM 31: Homeroom.'

'**I guess so.'**

Sakura walked down the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors for RM 31. She noticed the lockers down the hall and wondered about them.

'**Ne, Saku-chan, do we have a locker?'**

'Don't know let me check.'

Sakura skimmed through her schedule and it turns out that she does have a locker.

'Locker #6 and the locker password is 7224'

'**Cool, let's go get this backpack off of our back…its heavy. Mom sure packed a lot of stuff for us.'**

'Hai.'

Sakura looked at the locker numbers until she saw #6; she turned the dial and put her backpack in.

She took her writing utensils in her binder from her backpack and took her binder with her while licking her locker and walked ten meters away.

Sakura failed to notice two pairs of onyx eyes watching her from a distance.

'Okay now time to look for RM 31.'

'**You're standing in front of it.'**

Sakura looked up and there it was the room #31.

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

Soon she heard footsteps as loud as an elephant stampede and a bunch of girls yelling, "Itachi-kun!!!!" or "Sasuke-kun!!!!!"

She turned around and noticed tons and tons of girls running her way, so she quickly got in her class.

When she entered she got cat calls from all of the boys except for some of them.

She also noticed that no one was taking a seat in the right hand corner in the back, so she took the farthest desk in a corner in the right corner.

Unknown to her that she was about to get busted by the most scared gang in Konoha Fire High.

The bell rang and all of the other students came in and went in and took their seat.

Eight men came in and went to set at their usual corner, but it looks like someone had already taken one of the men's seats.

Sakura looked at her watch and sighed and thought 'Kakashi-sensei's 30 min. late.'

She took out a printing paper out of her binder and started to sketch out random things, like a fairy child sniffing a rose bud over at one corner of the paper.

She stopped as soon as a shadow was cast upon her. She looked up and emerald met onyx.

The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, he had long silky hair, and he looked a bit older than Sakura, too.

He gave Sakura one of his famous death glares.

Sakura chose to ignore the death glare and asked, "May I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can like get your ass off of my seat, pinky!" said the man coldly.

"Is it your? Why I didn't know, your name wasn't on it so it's not really your seat!" Sakura argued back with an equal amount of coldness in her voice.

The man was really getting mad now so he was about to say something but Kakashi said,

"Uchiha Itachi please takes a seat. If you do not want detention then I suggest that you sit in a seat please, even if you don't like it."

The only seat left was the seat in front of the pink hair girl. Itachi glared at Sakura one last time and left to take the only seat left open.

A few desk away, he heard a snickered but ignored it.

Kakashi soon looked please for a bit then he said, "Ok class today we have a new classmate, if you would kindly please, raise your hand Haruno Sakura."

Sakura raised her right hand while her left hand put away her drawing in a clear plastic cover.

"Miss Haruno Sakura would you kindly please introduce yourself," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked up at the class and had on an evil stare, she said evilly, "Name's Haruno Sakura and you don't need to know much about me but just keep in mind that if you start something with me…next thing you know you're dead meat."

When she was done she smiled at the class sending all of them shiver down their spine except for a few people.

Kakashi sweat dropped and said "Ok class you have 15 min. left so feel free to do what ever."

He took out his orange porn book out and started to read. Sakura looked disgusted at what her sensei was reading. She sighed and just stared out the window, while playing with her pencil.

Itachi looked over at Sakura and glared.

Sakura felt his glare so she looked at him straight in his eyes and politely said, "Yes?"

"Hn. Get. Off. Of. My. Seat."

"Aa. What. If. I. Don't. Want. To?"

"Alright that's it, I'm going to…"

"To bad you can't do crap about it Uchiha. You can have it back maybe in 100 years

later." Sakura interrupted.

Itachi growled at that and Sakura smirked. The bell rang signaling them to go to 2nd period.

--------------------------------------

A/N should i continue on with this any suggestions are great cuz i'm on writers block right now...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, etc.

Read and review please….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Where do we go next?'**

'Reading with Anko in room 14C.'

'**I think that's on the other side of the campus.'**

Sakura growled at that thought as the hit the hallway with three signs that said RM 1-20 going left, RM 21-25 right, and RM 26-32 straight ahead.

'So left it is then.'

Sakura went left and kept on going until she hit the number 14. There were three doors that said 14, but one had an A, B, C in front of it. She looked at her list and it said '14C' so she went in room 14C. When she entered she met face to face with an Itachi look alike, only a miniature version.

She walked passed him and noticed that there were name tags on the desks. She growled as she saw her name because she got to sit by a Sasuke Uchiha.

'Another Uchiha huh.'

'**This year should be fun.'**

'Yeah it is Inner, it is.'

The bell rang so she quickly got to her seat, only to be yelled at by the fan girls of Sasuke. Sasuke came and sat next to her so the yelling of colorful words came out. Sakura turned at Sasuke and asked, "Can you control your fan girls?" 

"Hn."

'Stupid arrogant jerk.'

She just sighed and continued on. Anko then came in and said, "Today class, we have a new student, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura just raised her hand and said nothing more. She didn't want to repeat herself twice so she said a no when Anko asked if she wanted to introduce herself.

Anko shrugged it off and said, "Will you please-."

She stopped in mid-sentence as very loud voices came fro the door way, soon enough in came the famous Itachi Uchiha, which made all of the girls scream while Sakura just rolled her eyes, and fallowing Itachi was his crew, they were going to go and sit at the back as always but Anko stopped them.

"Please find your seats with your name tag on them…"

His crew found their seats, Itachi found his but glared at the person next to him because the person sitting there was one of his fan girls, but his glare became harsher as he glanced at the boy to his upper right which was his little brother, Sasuke. But his gaze suddenly turned on fire as soon as he spotted a pink haired girl right in front of him.

Sakura didn't have to look behind her to know who it was, so she just ignored the two Uchihas as she put her stuff on the desk.

Anko then continued, "Before I was rudely interrupted, I would like all of you to get you partners and fallow me. Your partners are the one sitting next to you."

'Oh no…it can't be….tell me it isn't true…'

'**Sorry, but you're going to have to face it and you know it…'**

'I hate you.'

'**I love you too.'**

Sakura got up and fallowed Sasuke since she didn't know her way around the campus yet. It turned out that they were all heading to the library. They checked out literature books along with math, science, and social studies books. Arts and drama are provided from the teachers.

"Now that you all have your books, you and your partner must put them all in your lockers in 15 min. all of your books must be in except for your literature book." Anko directed.

Soon enough everyone was scattering around in pairs.

"So um….where's your locker Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke's answer.

"Stupid arrogant jerk, Mr. I'm-so-cool wanna be. Stupid mother fucker with a chicken's ass as his hair. Stupid dumb-." Sakura muttered.

Of course all of this didn't go unheard by Sasuke so he pushed her to one of the lockers near by trapping her.

"You better shut that mouth of yours or I will…." Sasuke started.

"Or you'll what…..you aint ganna do shit about it." Sakura said as she tried to push him away from her.

Sasuke of course was a boy so he was heavier than her and started to push her harder onto the locker. She winced in and Sasuke saw this.

Sasuke leaned in to ear and whispered, "Or else I'll do this to you."

He licked her earlobe which made Sakura gasped. He nipped and sucked it earning a moan from Sakura. He then kisses her cheek and made a trail of saliva all over her cheek and back to her ear.

He whispered and a seducing voice, "You taste so damn good, baby."

He then made a trail all over again and can feel Sakura shiver and smirks. He cupped her cheek with his free hand that wasn't holding his book and starts to rub it and he felt her shiver even more.

He kissed her lips and sucked bottom lip and that made her gasp. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth and it stayed on top of Sakura's tongue.

'She taste so fuckin sweet,' thought Sasuke.

He moved his tongue around her mouth licking and savoring every crevice that he could get a hold of, Sakura moaned again. Sasuke soon departed for much needed air, but never getting moving away from Sakura.

Sakura growled and kneed him where the sun won't shine and said, "You stole my first kiss jackass…"

Sasuke was laying on the ground now in pain, books were scattered everywhere. Surprisingly no one was in the hall because everyone left….yes even Haruno Sakura left him so that he can deal with his own pain 'down there.'

No just kidding, Sakura looked down at him and pulled him to his own two feet.

"Now that you learned your lesson lets go to my locker now."

So they went to her locker and she putted all of her books away except for the literature book. She turned around to see Sasuke stumbled along trying to keep balance. Sakura sighed as she looked her locker. She went over to Sasuke and carried half of his books and carrying her own.

"I'm just helping you because I'm nice."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he glared down at the girl.

"What number is your locker?"

"Five."

She stopped and stared at him, "You're kidding right?"

But his face looked like he wasn't kidding so she just sighed. Once they reached his locker, Sasuke did his code and put all of his books in. The literature book was with Sakura. He took the book from her and they headed into class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review please……..I'll try to update soon…..mom wont let use computer……only on certain days because I go on there too much…..read and review….


End file.
